Haunting Past
by Solar Ice
Summary: A major war between the Shadow Fist guild of Geffen and the Chaos Order of Payon brings a young monk, who was left by everyone she had ever loved, an old acquaintance, but with this individual comes a past she wished to leave behind. R&R please


**Haunting Past**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. Wish I did though.

Description: A major war between the Shadow Fist guild of Geffen and the Chaos Order of Payon brings a young monk, who was left by everyone she had ever loved, an old acquaintance, but with this individual comes a past she wished to leave behind.

The grassy, tree- filled forest that surrounded the great town of Amatsu was now the site of an enormous battle between two powerful guilds, Shadow Fist and The Chaos Order. Unconscious bodies plagued the grassy plains creating an almost unbearable feeling of disgust when you look upon it with saddened eyes. A dark figure that looked to be a monk, most likely a female monk from Shadow Fist, stood hidden by the cover of the sakura trees that littered the area, healing her wounded allies and buffing those who came to her. Every little while, an enemy would try to attack her, only to be knocked out like the rest in a quick second. All they would see is a monk that looked like an angel dressed in a black uniform lined with blue with light skin, the most beautiful, captivating cobalt eyes, short, black hair that framed her face amazingly and the cutest black cat ears atop her head. She was a sight to see, that is, before she knocked them out with a devastating combo.

This mysterious monk's name was Luna. Her beauty may have been breathtaking at the age of sixteen, but her fighting skills were something to behold as well. She was an amazing melee fighter, using her fists to take down any opponent that dared to face her, weapon or not. This mind-boggling fighting ability was able to bring her to fourth in command in Shadow Fist, one of the strongest guilds in all of Midgard. She was one to be feared, but that didn't stop the people of the Chaos Order from trying to capture her and brainwash her for their use.

Arrows began flying through the sky, taking down many unsuspecting warriors that were fighting honorably. Many of her allies screamed in pain as the arrows pierced their bodies. Luna turned in panic when she heard a scream of excruciating pain pierce through the sun-setting sky. She knew that cry anywhere. It came from her best friend, a seventeen-year-old priestess that went by the name of Aya. Luna sprinted from the cover of the tree and past the multiple flying arrows that whizzed past her, coming inches away from her body.

Another scream of agonizing pain filled the darkening sky causing Luna to rush faster and dodge the onslaught of arrows that had never ceased, even for a mere second. Farther and farther Luna ran, but Aya was nowhere to be seen. Worry washed over her, throwing her concentration off a bit. It may have been small, but it was enough for an arrow to slice past her left ankle and bring her down instantly. She thought her demise was soon to come as she saw the elite hunters of the Chaos Order shoot off the last barrage of arrows that would soon bring her death. Luna smiled and closed her eyes, accepting and awaiting her inevitable defeat.

A minute passed, and her end never came. Wondering if she was truly still alive, she opened her eyes only to find a wizard dressed in a black and brown uniform standing in back of her casting a fire wall that burned the arrows immediately on contact. Luna studied this new helper in battle. He seemed to be about eighteen from the looks of it. His skin, slightly tanned but not overly done, his eyes a piercing blood red that would send shivers down your spine, and his hair, a spiky dark brown mess. He was quite handsome in Luna's eyes. She sat there gazing at him, until he noticed the looks she was giving him. He smiled and summoned firewall once more before running to pick Luna up in his arms and taking safety behind a large sakura tree.

He laid her down on the ground softly, receiving a kind smile and words of thanks from the young monk. Just as he was about to stand back up, Luna punched him on the shoulder gently, but still hard enough to get a reaction.

"Where have you been?" Luna said with a small bit of anger. An expression of hurt, surprise and a hint of what seemed to be childish playfulness etched itself on his features.

"I just saved your life!" The man said in a tone of fake sadness, grasping at his shoulder to calm the light throbbing. Luna grinned at her childhood friend's antics, and moved his grip from his shoulder to replace it with her own.

"I didn't hit you that hard so calm down Zephyr." She whispered while rubbing the spot where she punched him, a blush now staining her cheeks. The conversation died down to an uneasy silence between the two as she continued to heal his sore. All that could be heard were the sounds of the huge battle around them. That's when a sudden thought came to mind.

"Aya!" Luna yelled in realization. The two stood up and looked around in hopes of finding their friend.

"Aya!" She yelled out into the battle. No response came. Worry overcame the two as they frantically searched the battlegrounds, fighting off any opponent that dared to challenge them. When they found her a top a grassy hillside far away from the battle, she was in critical condition. Her once tanned skin was now deathly pale and her light blue eyes that held such joy were now a dull grey. Luna tried every healing spell, potion and herb they had but nothing worked. Both she and Zephyr feared that she would not survive.


End file.
